Rámen
by Morangolicious
Summary: Naruto nunca seria nada comparado a ele. Não para Sakura. Mas um rámen poderia mudar tudo. Fluffy!


**Ramén**

Por morangolicious.

Ela nunca olhava daquele jeito para ele. Não, aquele olhar carinhoso era apenas de Sasuke. E aquele sorriso meigo. E aquele tom clarinho de vermelho que seu rosto assumia quando estava com ele. E aquele seu perfume de cerejeiras. E os dangos. Ela era toda de Sasuke e Naruto nunca teria nada.

Fingia não ver a alegria de menina quando Sasuke a agradeceu. Ele a olhava nos olhos, agora. Não a achava irritante. E contava segredos e falava de seu passado. E a levava em casa. _E dava mole para ela_.

Cinco anos fora, uma tentativa de assassiná-la, uma bandana trincada e quando voltava, estava tudo bem. Algumas lágrimas de alegria e tudo voltou a ser como quando eram genins. As risadinhas, os olhares, a pele corada. Tudo. Mas, com ele, era só se atrasar para o almoço que levava um soco.

E agora Sasuke correspondia. Comeu o primeiro dos dangos e disse o quanto estava gostoso. E sorriu. Um sorriso tão forçado quanto o de Sai, mas ainda assim, um sorriso. Ele era invisível, por acaso? Porque ninguém pareceu notar que seu braço estava sangrando, ou que também estava com fome ou que pelo menos estava ali.

Não, eles continuavam numa conversinha agradável, rindo. Era ridículo que ela desperdiçasse uma de suas risadas com o Uchiha. E aquele sorriso. E aqueles olhos. Oh, era ela linda. E ele devia estar adorando, é claro. Viu o momento em que as mãos dela percorreram o peito do rapaz, curando seus ferimentos. Sasuke fechou os olhos. É claro que estava adorando, não é? Aquele maldito sorriso galanteador, aquela maldita risada, aquela maldita timidez, aqueles malditos dangos. O faria em pedaços, se não soubesse que Sakura se divertiria juntando e _tocando_ todos, para, enfim, fazê-lo inteiro de novo.

Porque queria que ele voltasse mesmo? Ah, porque era seu melhor amigo. _Foda-se_.

Porque ele colocava uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha naquele momento, e ela desviara o olhar. Ah, é claro. Ele queria beijá-la. E abraçá-la e tê-la. E _ela também queria isso_. Talvez devesse arrancar os lábios dele, afinal.

Não, quem deveria beijá-la era ele, Naruto. Porque ele não a abandonou. Porque ele cumpriu suas promessas. Porque ele sempre a quis. Porque ele a protegeu. Porque ele queria, infernos!

Desviou o olhar para o chão e apertou as mãos. Por que não poderia ter aquele sorriso, aquele olhar? Por que não ganhava dangos? Por que ela não cuidava de seus ferimentos primeiro?

Levantou-se e saiu dali. Não, não queria ver mais nenhum de seus carinhos. Não queria ver o momento em que finalmente arrancaria o primeiro beijo de Sakura. Não queria vê-la corar, não queria saber de sua felicidade. Não, definitivamente não.

Andava lento, arrastando os pés, lutando contra a vontade de voltar lá e arrancá-la dos braços daquele maldito. Porque era onde ela estava agora. Nos braços dele. E ele a estaria beijando. Ele agarraria o fino cabelo dela, desbravaria as costas elegantes, profanaria a fina cintura, violaria as belas coxas. E ela estaria gostando. E ela gemeria o nome dele, e Sakura seria dele. Como sempre foi, afinal. E eles nem perceberiam que ele não estava mais ali. Ou que um dia esteve.

Era isso, não era? A cada um cabe um destino. Quem sabe, seria o padrinho de casamento dos dois. Padrinho de seus filhos. Quem sabe um deles levaria seu nome. E ele teria de amá-los, afinal, eram os filhos de seu melhor amigo com a mulher de sua vida. Irônico, não?

Ouviu passos. Estava tão distraído que não sentiu o chakra conhecido tão perto do seu. Havia sido rápido, afinal, sorriu amargamente. Fechou os olhos e ignorou. Continuou seu caminho. Não queria vê-la com os lábios vermelhos, inchados, a roupa desalinhada e o cabelo bagunçado. Não. Nunca. Pelo menos não quando não havia sido ele o causador disso tudo. Não queria que ela lhe contasse, não queria saber. Que ela fosse dele, então e que nunca mais tivesse que vê-la.

— Naruto. Naruto! — ouviu a voz feminina chamando. É claro. O kun também era exclusividade dele. Virou-se lentamente, controlando a raiva e a dor. Olhou-a nas sobrancelhas, o ponto mais neutro que conseguiria olhar sem que ela percebesse deu desconforto. Assim, não poderia ver o resto. Não o rosto corado, não os olhos felizes, não as marcas dos beijos. Mas ele sentia o chakra dela, afinal. E ele emitia uma alegria tão sincera... Tão radiante. Quisera Naruto ser o causador de tamanha felicidade... A alegria se apagava lentamente ao perceber o silêncio do rapaz.

— Ei, você está bem? Você saiu sem almoçar. Eu virei um minuto para conversar com Sasuke-kun e, hm, você não estava mais lá... — ele continuava sem respondê-la, sem fitá-la. — Eu... eu fiz ramén para você. Achei que ia gostar.

A frase lhe soou tão estranha que teve que olhar para o rosto da amada. Estava corada, mordendo os lábios como fazia quando estava nervosa. Olhava para um ponto distante, por cima de seu ombro, que parecia ser muito interessante.

— Ah, obrigado, Sakura-chan, sei que deve estar delicioso...

— Eu sai para te procurar e trouxe comigo. — a animação de Sakura voltou e, do mesmo jeito que veio, ela controlou-a. Não queria ser irritante, afinal. — Quer dizer, se você quiser, é claro.

Ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha, se enrolando com as palavras. Sasuke a tinha magoado? Algo havia acontecido, tinha certeza. Ele o mataria sem pensar duas vezes se ele machucasse Sakura. E era bom que ambos soubessem disso.

— Hm, claro, Sakura-chan.

Ela sorriu, e o brilho voltou-lhe aos olhos. Um sorriso diferente, notou. Sabia de cor todos os seus sorrisos e, bom, aquele não era um deles.

— Anda, senta aqui comigo, eu vou cuidar do seu braço — disse ela, sentando-se nas raízes de uma árvore e indicando o lugar ao seu lado.

Ele tinha até esquecido do braço. Porque, afinal, nem de longe incomodava tanto quanto o que sentia dentro de si. Sentou-se ao lado dela. Era agora, afinal. Logo ela lhe daria todos os detalhes e bom, ele escutaria, dilacerando-se de ciúmes e inveja.

Ela abriu a bolsa que levava e lhe entregou os hashis e a tigela. Serviu-o e ele viu o vapor do caldo fazer ela ficar ainda mais corada. Entregou-lhe a refeição e sorriu com expectativa. O aroma que soltava dele abriu-lhe o apetite novamente. O provou. Não estava maravilhoso nem nada, mas havia algo em saber que ela havia preparado especialmente para ele. Algo que o tornava a melhor refeição que já tivera.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Sakura-chan?, seu ramén é o melhor do mundo — disse-lhe, sorrindo.

Ela corou. Sim, definitivamente estava vermelha. Vermelha como um pimentão. Vermelha como Hinata. Ela soltou um riso tímido e disse para não exagerar.

— Anda, prove, então — disse, pegando um pouco de macarrão e levando até a boca dela.

Ela comeu e ficou o olhando. Interessada. Pela segunda vez em sua vida inteira (e no dia), ele não reconhecia uma expressão dela. Era um olhar interessado e... não sabia. Algo diferente. Estranho, porque, afinal, ele conhecia todas as expressões dela.

Suas faces adquiriram um tom avermelhado quando percebeu que ele a estava encarando e desviou o olhar para o longo e profundo corte no braço bronzeado. Pigarreou.

Arregaçou-lhe as mangas e as delicadas e habilidosas mãos começaram a percorrer-lhe o braço. Mesmo com a formigação estranha que o chakra causava, era uma sensação boa sentir Sakura tão perto de si. Tão perto que poderia sentir-lhe o perfume. Tão perto que poderia contar-lhe as sardas (se houvesse alguma, é claro). Tão perto que poderia beijá-la.

E foi o que fez. Não importava se ela amasse Sasuke, se não era o beijo dele que ela queria. Só um beijo, apenas um era o suficiente. Queria saber o gosto dela. Sentir a maciez de seus lábios. E, quem sabe, conseguiria viver com só isso para o resto da vida.

Mas não esperava que ela lhe correspondesse. De forma doce e desesperada, ela o puxou para mais perto, aproveitando mais o beijo. E tinha gosto de rámen. E, oh, ele _adorava_ rámen. Calmo e profundo, inexperiente e certo. Sim, ele poderia viver com isso.

Mas, eventualmente, tiveram que se separar. Mas não se afastaram, as mãos dela entrelaçadas em seu cabelo, seu corpo debruçado sobre o dela. Verde no azul.

— Eu te amo — disse-lhe. Ela deveria saber que tinha opções, afinal. Quem sabe um dia cansasse de Sasuke e de toda sua perfeição e quisesse outro ramén com ele. Quem sabe. Poderia se acostumar com isso, afinal.

— Mais que rámen? — ela disse, rindo.

— Muito mais que rámen — disse, avançando novamente sobre os lábios macios. Oh, _definitivamente_ poderia se acostumar com isso.


End file.
